Ms Russo Rewritten
by Demena-x
Summary: I decided to re-write Ms. Russo, so please read and review : I hope you enjoy :D Demene Demelena Demi/Selena Mitchie/Alex
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to re-write this because I thought it was pretty shitty, it's gonna be different than the other one in many ways, so I hope you like the **_**ALL NEW; MS. RUSSO**_

_*dream*_

"_Mitchie! Come down here, sweetie!" My mom called from downstairs, I heard her, but not properly because my door was shut. I leant up from my girlfriend of two months and stopped kissing her for a few minutes, She opened her eyes and smiled at me._

"_You're so beautiful." I breathed out, looking into her eyes. She giggled and turned a light shade of pink, before reaching up and stroking my cheek with her thumb._

"_So are you, now kiss me again." She moved her hand from my cheek and pulled me back down by grabbing a fistful of my shirt in each hand. I closed my eyes and our lips met again._

_I heard a loud gasp from my bedroom door, and quickly pulled away from Chloe, who's head turned to face my door and she immediately looked scared._

"_Chloe, you need to leave, We need to talk to our daughter." Said my obviously angry dad. I felt her nod from underneath me and gently push up on me. I got off her and she grabbed her bag to leave, she muttered a 'bye Mitchie', before my bedroom door was closed and my parents started screaming at me. I was scared when they were angry, they'd never been angry at me before, they'd never shouted at me before, the angriest they'd ever been was when I got caught skipping school, and all they said then was something like 'Oh, Okay, well I guess you're grounded for a week, now what do you want for dinner, hon?'._

"_MITCHIE TORRES! ARE YOU LISTENING TO US?!" My mom screamed at me, she obviously knew I had zoned out._

"_Sorry, what?" I asked, concentrating on her words._

"_What the fuck were you and _her_ doing?!" She yelled at me, she spat 'her' as if she was a bad dog. My dad was just standing there, red faced and staring at me expectantly._

"_I was… just trying it out, mom." I said, knowing that if they knew I was a lesbian, she would kill me. The one thing they said they never wanted me to be was gay, and guess what? I am._

"_Bullshit! Do not lie to me!" She yelled, her hand collided with my face hard, and my eyes glazed over with water. My hand reached up to where the sore spot was and rubbed it gently. My skin was burning and I was struggling to keep the tears in._

"_Mom, I… I don't know what to say… I didn't choose this, I didn't want to like girls, it just happened." I tried to explain. She didn't say anything, she just grabbed my laptop from the desk next to me and threw it at me, I ducked and it hit the wall behind me, shattering into lots of little pieces._

"_You fucking dyke." She shouted as she kneed me in the stomach, hard I might add._

*End Dream*

I woke up panting heavily, sweating and shaking. I had re-lived the day my parents discovered I was gay. It was 6 months ago and the memory was still in my head like it was yesterday. I looked to the alarm clock on my nightstand, and saw that it was 5.49 am. I knew there was no point in going back to sleep, because I would be getting up in 40 minutes anyway. I sat up in my bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

I decided to go and have a shower, so I went into the bathroom, stripped off, then stepped under the hot water. I finished after about half an hour and quickly checked my naked self in the mirror, looking for any new bruises. There was only one new one, and 3 old ones. One on my stomach, another on my side, the third on my arm and the newest on my cheek.

I finished getting ready; I curled my hair after drying it, did my make-up, making sure to cover my bruise with foundation. After making sure it was completely covered, I grabbed my bag and left the house, I was glad that my parents were both still passed out on the floor, because otherwise I would surely have been hit for something, or at least yelled at.

I walked to school, it was only 5 minutes away, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw it was only 7.15; I still had 45 minutes till home-room. I walked to the tree by the teacher's car park, no other kids went there, and I always went there on my own to think about stuff. I pulled out my book and began reading it.

"Oh, Shit!" I heard from across the car-park, I looked up from my book and saw a young woman bending down to pick up a load of papers which she'd dropped. One of them had blown to where I was sitting, so I decided to help her and pick it up, it looked like a map of the school.

"Here, I think you dropped this." I said from behind her, she jumped and quickly turned round to face me.

"My god, you scared me. Thanks anyway." She said loudly, taking the papers from my hands.

"Are you a teacher or something?" I asked her, she was here to early to be a student, and she looked like she was new, so I was guessing she was a new teacher.

"Good guess, I'm taking over from Miss Burg, she's gone on maternity leave, I'm only here for a year though." Well, she seems nice, not like most of the other teachers.

"Cool." I said simply. She smiled at me and we stood in silence whilst she tried to re-organise her papers. "Do you want me to help carry some of that to the classroom?" I asked, gesturing towards the two boxes she had in the car.

"If you don't mind, that'd be great. I'm not exactly sure which classroom I'm supposed to be in, do you know which one's Miss Burgs?" I nodded and she opened her car door. I grabbed a box in each hand and lead the way to her new classroom. "This is it?" She asked, she sounded a little surprised.

"Yep, it's not the best school." I said. She giggled quietly and carried on sorting the papers.

"We've been talking for about 15 minutes and I still don't know your name." She said looking up from the papers. I smiled and remembered that I didn't know her name either.

"I'm Mitchie, You?" I asked

"Ms. Russo, but I hate being called that, it makes me think I'm one of those boring old strict teachers that kids hate, which I'm not, well, I hope I'm not. So, anyway, you can call me Alex." She said with a smile, I nodded and carried on watching her unpack her things.

She was really pretty; she had amazing lips, and a really cute nose. Her eyes were the most amazing thing on this planet, and she had a really sweet baby-face. I didn't realise that I was staring at her until she started snapping her fingers in front of my face, which caused me to stop staring at her and blink a few times.

"Mitchie? Are you okay? Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked, quickly turning round to face the mirror on the wall, checking her face.

"I… No, you don't have anything in your teeth, I just kinda spaced out a bit." I told her, she tutted and went back to unpacking the last of her things.

"Well, I hope you don't do that in my lesson, or I might have to have a talk with your parents." She said with a smile

"Something tells me that talk won't go to well." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked, sitting on her desk.

"Nothing… erm… I better get going, I'll be late for homeroom, I'll see you later Alex!" I called as I left the classroom, avoiding the conversation I'm sure she would bring up if she _had _heard what I'd said.

I sat by Erin in homeroom, she's like my only friend, but I don't mind, I don't need other people, I just need Erin… and maybe a girlfriend, but that's not gonna happen any time soon. The teacher spoke about the boring Monday morning stuff, which on-one listened too, then the bell went signalling we could go to first period.

"What we got first, Mitch?" Erin asked me. I chuckled at how disorganised she was.

"Art." I said and we walked down to the classroom.

No-one was in there when we got there, it was just Alex, I knocked the door and she called us in.

"Oh, Hey, Mitchie, You're in my class?" She asked surprised. I nodded, and she carried on. "Well, take a seat." She said, We walked over to the desk in the corner and sat down, taking out our art book and a pencil.

"Who's the new chick?" Erin asked me.

"That's our teacher." I told her.

"Oh my god! You're a teacher?! You look way to young!" Erin called to Alex, who looked up from her laptop and over to us.

"Yeah, I'm Ms. Russo, but don't call me that, call me Alex." Erin nodded, and I smiled at Alex, who smiled back. The rest of the class piled in, and took seats in various places, it was only a small class, about 15 kids all together.

"Okay, I'm Ms. Russo, but to you guys I'm Alex. I'm gonna be teaching here for about a year whilst Miss Burg's off having her baby. Since I don't know anyone here, we're gonna go round the class and you're each gonna tell me a bit about yourself." She said, the class groaned loudly, but she carried on. "Let's start with…" She scanned the classroom quickly, her eyes falling on Jason, at the back. "Hang on." She said, walked up to Jason and pulled the not-very-well-hidden earphone from his ear.

"I don't mind iPods and stuff in class, but they're off whilst I'm talking, so I'll take this until the end of the lesson." She put her hand out for him to give it to her, and he slapped it into her hand grumbling under his breath, although he was too far away from me to hear. She shot him a stern look and walked to the front of the classroom.

"God, you've only taken my iPod 'cause you can't afford your own." He said so that she heard. She smirked at him and quickly looked at his iPod, flicking through his songs.

"I have an iPod touch, And no offence, but even if I couldn't afford an iPod, I wouldn't want yours, you have old crap on here, I mean, what 15 year old boy listens to Beethoven?" She asked with a smirk. The whole class burst into a fit of laughter, and Jason sunk in his seat and turned bright red.

"As I was saying, A bit about yourselves. You can start, then we'll go round the rest of the room." She said, pointing to Joe, who was sitting in the front row.

The class all said stuff about themselves, then it got to me.

"Mitchie, tell us a bit about yourself." Alex said pointing at me, I got up and swallowed hard. I knew what people said about me behind my back, I knew they would just laugh.

"I don't really wanna…" I said, sinking into my seat.

"Oh, come one, just tell us what you're into." She said happily. I nodded and stood up.

"Wait, if she said she don't wanna she don't gotta, no-one likes her anyway, no-one wants to know about her." Came a familiar voice from the desk next to ours; Chloe. She'd been a total bitch to me after my mom kicked her out the night she caught us kissing. She made everyone hate me by telling them I slept with her boyfriend, which, for the record, I didn't. No-one knew that we were together before, and I knew there was no point in telling them because they wouldn't believe me, so everyday, I put up with her shit.

"Right, what's your name?" Alex asked her.

"Chloe."

"Get out of my class." She said simply, yet strictly.

"Why?" She asked cockily, raising an eyebrow at Alex.

"There's a lot of things I'll let you kids do, I'll let you listen to music in class, I'll let you swear, I'll let you have chewing gum, and I'll let you sit with your mates and piss about with them, but there's one thing I will not tolerate, and that's bitchiness. So; there's the door, go and stand outside for the rest of my lesson." She said, which caused Chloe to get up from her desk and walk to the door, she elbowed me on the way out, but I don't think Alex saw.

"Anyway, Mitchie, go on, a bit about yourself." She said, after Chloe had slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 x**

_Mitchie's POV_

_*Dream*_

_Darkness. All around. It was all I could see. I felt a Sharp pain in my cheek. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't, my eyelids felt too heavy and no matter what I did, I couldn't move anything. The last thing I saw before my eyes became to heavy, was my dads fist aimed straight at my face, it was aimed between my eyes, but I moved and gave him my cheek. I don't know why I did that, because it hurt just as much as the time he punched my eye. Maybe more._

"_Mitchie!" I heard my mothers evil voice._

"_Mitchie!" Her voice changed slightly._

"_Mitchie!" It changed again._

_*End dream*_

"Mitchie?" She sounded like Alex. I felt myself being shaken slightly. I tried to open my eyes again, and managed, my vision was blurry, and I couldn't make out my surroundings. I shut my eyes again.

"Mitchie, sweetie, you need to wake up." I heard who I was sure was Alex. I opened my eyes again, and blinked repeatedly until my vision was back to normal. She was smiling down at me and had her hand on my shoulder.

"What? What happened?" I asked, sitting up from my desk. I was back in Alex's class, she'd been my teacher for about a month now. She helped me during class when I got stuck, and she'd say 'Hi' to me if she saw me around school. She had no idea that I was crushing on her… and that when she bent down to help me with my work I got a nice view down her shirt…

"You fell asleep about half way through the lesson; I left you asleep because I didn't want to attract attention to you." She explained. I remembered that I'd fallen asleep whilst she was talking about some guy called… Ant Warly? Andy Warhly? And Warhol! That's it!

"I'm sorry." I said, hoping it was what she was looking for.

"Don't apologise to me. I let the rest of the class out for lunch, so that I could talk to you." She said, like she was being cautious of something.

"Shoot then." I was now fully awake and sitting up.

"Right, I fell asleep in class when I was your age too, So I'm not mad at you for doing that, but when I used to fall asleep it was because I was having problems, and wasn't getting sleep at home because of my problems. That's why other kids fall asleep as well. Is everything okay?" She asked me, with an eyebrow raised. I nodded my head unconsciously.

"Alex, if you don't mind me asking… what was it you were having trouble with, I mean… I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, it's just… I don't think of teachers having problems, they always seem like they have perfect lives and stuff." I asked, curious to know what was making my teacher sleep during class, I don't know why, I was just curious I guess.

"I was upset about stuff, it was stopping me from sleeping, I couldn't sleep in my bed, I felt alone, and scared, and unsafe. On nights when my mom was home I'd go and crawl in with her, but she worked away all week, so I was left alone." She said, seeming sad as she was telling me. "My boyfriend had killed himself, 3 weeks after I'd told him I was carrying his child." She said quietly. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, something told me she hadn't really spoke about this before properly, but the same thing was telling me she wanted to.

"What happened? Did you keep the baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, 7 months after he died I had a baby girl, I called her Keeli, and to this day, she's still the best thing I have. When Logan died, I was ready to do the same thing, I would've jumped off the same building, but I knew I was carrying his baby, so I knew I couldn't." She said, wiping the tear that had fell from her left eye as she relived the memory of what happened.

"How old were you?" I asked inquisitively.

"I was 15, I was 16 when I had her. She's 7 now, as of last month." She said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." I said, unsure of what else to say.

"It's okay, I mean… it's not your fault. I knew something like her would happen if I carried on the way I was, so it's my own fault. Rob couldn't face up to his responsibility, so left me to do it myself, but it's okay." She said, suddenly getting happier, like the conversation we were having hadn't happened.

"I bet she looks like you." I said happily. She nodded.

"Yeah, everyone says she does, I have some pictures if you wanna see…" She trailed off nervously. I nodded eagerly, and she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

The screen lit up with a picture of a young girl, who looked just like Alex, She had dark hair which was nearly black, and dark brown eyes. Her skin was the exact same colour as Alex's, and her nose was the same shape and size.

"She's so cute. She looks a lot like you." I told her. Alex smiled and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Anyway, Mitchie, You'd best go, break's over, I'll write you a late pass for next lesson. What do you have?" She asked me. I grabbed my schedule out of my bag and checked what my next lesson was. Chemistry. Alex saw what was written on the paper, and smiled. She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Mitchie. Try and get some sleep tonight." She said with a smile. I nodded and muttered 'bye'.

I was in the corridor, and walked to my locker, everyone was in class, so the hallway was clear. I looked to the note Alex had wrote.

_Sorry, Was talking to Mitchie during break and lost track of time. Hope I didn't cause trouble._

_-ARusso x_

I smiled at the note and walked to chemistry. Handing the teacher my note, I went and took my seat at the back, listening to everything the teacher was saying, although it was all just going in one ear and out the other. I had been in the class for almost half an hour when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and quickly read the screen.

_Buy Condoms on your way home tonight. Steal them if you have to. Your dad wants pleasure and I sure as hell aint giving it to him. Your top of the list._

It was from my mom. It scared me, he had only made me have sex with him once, last week, I honestly thought he wouldn't do it again. I hoped, and I prayed, because it hurt. It was so painful, It was like he was ripping me apart. And it was gonna happen again tonight. It would be exactly the same, I knew it.

"Miss Torres, are you okay?" Mr Dalley asked from next to me. I hadn't noticed him come and sit down next to me. I nodded and swallowed hard, blinking to try and keep away the tears that I knew were coming, I couldn't let my class see me crying, they have enough reasons to take the piss, without adding this to it.

"Is it okay if I go outside for a bit, I don't feel to well." I said hopefully. He nodded.

"Of course, I'll come out to you in a minute, just go and sit outside the door." He said. I nodded and grabbed my bag before walking out of the building to the door. I sat there and let out all my tears. I cried and I shook uncontrollably, I was sobbing, I couldn't stop. I swiped at my tears and held my breath when I heard someone coming around the corner, I knew it wouldn't make a difference, I could feel that my make-up had ran and I was still letting out quiet sobs.

"Mitchie?" I heard Alex's voice from in front of me. I looked up and her and forced a smile. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, crouching down in front of me.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I swear." I said, wiping away more tears. I winced as I wiped over one of my bruises, but Alex didn't notice.

"Mitchie, come with me." She said, he didn't say it harshly exactly, she just said it… not happily.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed her back into the main school building and down the corridors. She didn't answer, she just stopped outside my Chemistry class.

"Mr. Dalley?" She asked through the door, he came to the door and nodded for Alex to talk. "I'm gonna take Mitchie and have a word with her, I was just letting you know." She said, He nodded again and offered me a smile. I offered a forced one back, and then followed Alex down to her classroom.

Turned out she had a free period, that's why she wasn't teaching a class when she found me. I sat at my usual desk, and she sat on the table.

"What's going on, Mitchie?" She asked me, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Nothing." I said simply, trying not to open up anymore questions.

"Mitchie, You're always really quiet in class, You never seem to be concentrating when I'm speaking, you fell asleep in my last class, and then I find you shaking and crying. A 14 year old girl with 'nothing' wrong with her, doesn't do that kind of thing. Now, again, what's going on?" She asked. I didn't answer, I just kept my eyes fixated on the floor. I felt the weight of the table under me shift, I guessed Alex had gotten off. I looked up and saw her on the opposite side of my desk, leaning over to me. I faced the floor again, and she sighed. She leant closer into me and I felt her breath on my face, her hand reached out and rested under my chin, lifting my face to look at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked me sternly. I knew she wasn't gonna back down, but I sure as hell wasn't either. I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I can't tell you." I said, I wanted to tell her, I wanted to tell her everything, but I didn't know how, I didn't know what to say.

"Mitchie, you can, I promise, you can trust me." She said, her voice was completely full of concern, and it made me want to cry at how much she seemed to care.

"No, Alex, I really _can't_, If I tell, they'll… They'll kill me." I said, whispering the last 3 words.

**So, this story's going a lot different than the old one. I hope you keep reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I will start writing the next part ASAP.**

**REVIEWS! :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I'm writing this right after** **my last post, I hope you enjoy.**

"What do you mean? Who'll kill you?" She asked, her facial expression changing to confused. I didn't realise what I'd said until she asked me what I meant. I tried to face the floor again, but she had a firm hold on my chin, so I let my eyes fall to the floor instead. I picked my finger nails and hoped she would stop asking. "Mitchie. Who. Will. Kill. You?" She asked me, like I was some kid who needed everything saying slowly.

"Alex, please, leave it." I pleaded with her. Her facial expression softened, and she nodded, moving away from me and going to sit at her desk, opening her laptop and typing something.

"Right, you can go to lunch, I want to see you again at the end of the day before you go home." She said, not looking up from her laptop screen, I knew she was pissed off at me, and it made me so sad to know I'd done that to her. Her beautiful face looked so different than I'd seen her before, she looked mad, pissed. And I caused it. I didn't know what to say to her, so I got up out of my seat and headed for the door.

_Alex's POV_

Mitchie closed the door, and I looked up from my laptop at the seat she had been sitting on. I wanted her to tell me what was going on. I was worried about her, I saw what I thought were bruises under where her make-up had run, but I wasn't sure, so I didn't ask. I looked back at my laptop screen, and went onto my e-mail, I checked whether I had a new one. I had 3. 2 were spam, one was from Keeli, I'd set her up an e-mail address for her to send me messages. She thought it was the most amazing thing in the world.

_Hi mommy  
I luv u  
Keeli xxx_

I smiled and closed the e-mail. I heard a vibration coming from across the room, and went to see what it was. It was Mitchie's phone, which she'd left on the seat.

_1 new message: Mom._

I decided to read it, I know it was wrong, but something was obviously wrong, and maybe this would be a clue towards what was happening.

_And don't bother not coming home tonight, because if you don't, we will find you, and it'll be 10 times worse when you get back._

I was confused, to say the least, I didn't know what her mom meant. Had Mitchie done something she was in trouble for? Only one way to find out. I went to her inbox and went to the second most recent message from her mom. My free hand went to my mouth and I gasped loudly when I read it. The first thing I did was close the messages, then I went to the canteen, to try and find Mitchie.

It was packed, I'd never been in there, I don't normally eat lunch. I quickly scanned the room for Mitchie, but she wasn't in there. I left and went to the girls bathrooms. There were 2 girls in there having what they thought was a 'sneaky fag', I stopped and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Ms. Russo, we can explain…" The dark haired one said.

"Look, don't worry about it, just put them out and go down to the bottom of the astro turf, The head comes down here most lunch times to check for girls like you. Before you go, you look about her age, do you know Mitchie Torres?" I asked them hopefully. They nodded, and I carried on. "Do you know where she is?" I asked. They shrugged, I was about to leave, when one of them called me.

"Ms. Russo?" I turned round to face them. "She normally goes to the music rooms at break & lunch, she locks herself in there the whole time." She said. I nodded and thanked them. I ran to the music block, a few of the kids gave me weird looks because I was the only person, who happened to be a teacher, that was running. I looked through all the windows in the door, but I didn't see Mitchie. I stopped when I heard a girl singing and playing the piano.

_Do you know what it's like?_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star?_

It was Mitchie, and god, was her voice amazing… almost as amazing as her eyes, and her face all together.

I knocked the door, and she abruptly stopped playing. She got up from the piano and unlocked the door. I walked in and sat on the spear seat next to where she had sat back next to the piano.

"I didn't know you could play like that." I said honestly. She blushed a little, which made me want to go 'aww', and shook her head. "What was it?" I asked.

"Just a song I wrote, It's nothing really." She said, looking down at the piano keys. I smiled and looked at the hand-written sheet music in front of her. The lyrics were written underneath.

"This is really good." I said quietly. She smiled, but kept looking to the floor. "Mitchie, I found your phone in my classroom, you left it on the seat." I said, Handing her the phone. She nodded and took it off me, putting it in her pocket. "Mitchie, don't be mad at me, okay?" I asked. She nodded slowly, obviously confused. "I wanted to know what was going on, There's obviously something wrong with you. Your phone wouldn't stop vibrating because you had a message. I opened it, and It confused me, so I read another one." She cut me off with a gasp.

"Shit! Alex, please, you _can't_ say anything." She said, tears visibly building up in her eyes. I know she's genuinely worried something bad will happen, and I want to tell her I'll keep it a secret, but job before crush.

"No, Mitchie, I _have_ to say something, I don't think you understand that. I would be fired, and I would feel _so_ bad, know what was going on, and knowing I can help, when I'm not helping. I'll wait until Monday to tell, because right now I think you need time to understand what's going to happen. Do you have somewhere you can stay for the weekend?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Can you stay with a friend or someone?" I asked again.

"Erin's away in France for 2 weeks, and I don't have anyone else, Chloe made pretty much everyone hate me." She said, It was so sad, I felt like crying at what happens to her. She has a shit home life, and a shit school life. So I offered her a place to stay, there's no way she could stay at her house.

"Mitchie, you can't go home tonight, I can't let you, so I want you to come stay with me for the weekend, would you be okay with that?" I asked.

"Uhm… Yeah, sure, I guess…" She trailed off. I nodded at her.

"Right, you won't have your stuff at mine, but you can borrow some pyjamas tonight, and then we can go shopping tomorrow, and before you object, I really don't mind, I have a teachers salary, so I can afford it." I explained, seeing the look on her face when I offered to buy her new clothes.

"Alex, I can't let you buy me new clothes, not without paying you back somehow." She said, looking down at the piano keys.

"Mitchie, it's fine, you're paying me back by just letting me know you're safe, plus, you can play with Keeli whilst I'm preparing lessons." I said smiling at her, she giggled and nodded.

"Okay, thanks Alex." She said, a small smile forming on her make-up stained face.

"It's fine, just come to my classroom at the end of the day. Please come, because I don't really wanna have to come to your house to get you, something tells me I don't wanna meet your parents." I told her. She chuckled quietly, and I noticed that it wouldn't be a good idea for her to walk around with make-up stained cheeks. I got a make-up wipe out of my bag, and passed it to her. "Here, get your make-up off with this, I know you probably don't wanna walk around with no make-up on, being that age and all, but it's better than walking round with black all over your face." I said. She shook her head.

"Alex, I _can't _walk around with no make-up on." She said, I tutted, and told her to take it off. She said no, again, but in the end she took it off. I wished I hadn't made her. "That's why I couldn't take my make-up off." She said, pointing to the large purple bruise surrounding her eye.

"Okay, look, I have some make-up in my room, hold on, I'll go and get it." I said, getting up and leaving the music room.

I walked back to my classroom, and quickly grabbed my make-up bag, the bell went for the end of lunch, which made me scribble a note for my next class.

_Class, gone to sort some stuff, come in and sit down, finish your work from last lesson, it's on the drying rack. Alex (:_

I pinned it to the door, and went back to find Mitchie, who hadn't moved from her spot in the music rooms.

"Here you go." I said, handing her the make-up bag. She took it with a smile, and went over to the mirror (I still don't know why there's a mirror in a music room, but oh well.) She took 5 minutes putting foundation on, making sure to cover her bruise, then handed me the make-up back. "Are you okay to go to lessons?" I asked. She nodded and went to get up.

"Have a good day, I'll come and get you after last lesson, I'll just say I'm picking you up for a detention. What do you have last?" I asked. She shrugged and grabbed her schedule.

"I got double history. With Miss Greenfield." She added. I nodded, and she left, going to her lesson.

"Hey, sorry guys, I had to sort one of the kids out, Anyway, have you all finished your work from last lesson now?" I asked. They all mumbled, and I nodded. "Anyway, lets talk about you mock art exam that's coming up…"

**I hope you liked it x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4 (:**

_Mitchie's POV_

"Okay, so, the Plenary, I want you all to turn to the back of your books, and write three facts you have learnt durin…" He was cut off by a loud knock at the door. "Come in!" Miss Greenfield called. The door swung open and everyone turned around to face the person standing there, it was a habit every class in this school had.

"Sorry to disturb your lesson Miss Greenfield, but I need to take Mitchie. She won't be coming back today." Came Alex's voice from the doorway. I heard her voice and knew she'd came for me, so I had already got all my stuff in my bag by the time she'd finished her sentence.

"Right, Mitchie, Make sure you do your homework for Wednesday." Miss Greenfield told me as I got up and walked over to Alex.

"Thank you." She called back to my teacher.

We walked along the corridor and out of the building, to the teacher's car park.

"Here, jump in the front; you can throw your bag in the back." She said, unlocking her car and sliding into the driver's seat. I did as she told me, and she drove out of the car park. "The head gets someone else to cover the last 20 minutes of my lesson, so I have 10 minutes to get to Keeli's school to pick her up." She said, once we'd stopped outside a new-looking building. It was white, and the windows were all bright blue, it looked really nice, and kind of like it had come from the future. There were a few adults in the playground, waiting to pick their kids up. We went and stood by the door and waited for Keeli to come out.

"Momma!" A little girl shouted from the crowd of kids coming out of the door. She looked just like her photograph, except her hair was tied back for school. She ran to Alex, who bent down and put her arms around the girls waist, who wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "Who's she?" She whispered loudly into her moms ears.

"She's a girl from my school, she's going to come and stay with us for a while." She said.

"Mkay… Is she nasty?" She whispered again, just as loudly, I giggled quietly at how sweet the small child was.

"No, sweetie, and do you know what? I think if you ask her nicely, she might even play hide and seek with you later." She said, looking to me. I nodded and smiled again.

"Ms. Russo?" A woman, obviously a teacher, asked from behind me.

"Oh, hey Miss Starkey, what's up?" Alex asked kindly.

"Nothing really, Keeli said she wasn't feeling to well this morning, you had a poorly tummy didn't you darling?" She asked, looking down to Keeli. Alex had gotten back up to her normal height by now, and ruffled Keeli's hair.

"Aww, babe, well, we'll get you into bed early tonight, and you can have some hot chocolate before bed, okay?" Alex asked Keeli, who, come to think of it, did look very pale. "Why wasn't I called about this?" Alex asked, suddenly changing her voice to the concerned mother type.

"We tried to call, but your mobile went to answer-phone, sorry." She said quietly.

"It's fine, anyway, we'd best go, See you Monday morning." And we walked away, Keeli holding onto Alex's hand, and me carrying Keeli's bag (somehow I ended up with it, I'm not sure when.)

"Momma, where's Mitchie gonna sleep?" Keeli asked Alex from her car seat in the back, after about 5 minutes of silence. Alex stopped the car at the stop light, and then started again when the light changed to green.

"She's gonna sleep in the spare room, why?" She asked.

"What about all my toys?"

"No, that's the toy room, Mitchie's gonna sleep in the spare bedroom, silly." She said with a happy giggle. Keeli joined in with the giggle, and then the car went silent for the rest of the drive. The car stopped outside a big house, on Bartlett Avenue. I'd walked past there when I was going to Erin's, I'd never been there, it was where all the rich people lived. We got out of the car, and I grabbed my bag and Keeli's.

"So, what do you think?" Alex asked once we'd walked into the living room. I didn't know how to describe it in words. It was amazing, it was huge. The walls were white, and the floor was laminate, black.

"I think this is the most amazing house I've ever seen!" I told her honestly, then blushed at my outburst. She giggled, and walked over to Keeli, who was sitting on the couch with the TV remote in her hand.

"Keeli, just because Mitchie's here doesn't mean things are gonna change, you know the rule is homework before TV." She said, rummaging through Keeli's bag and pulling out the slightly-battered folder, and getting out two sheets of paper, which looked like they had sums on, and a little reading book, which was one of them little kids ones which only have like 10 pages in.

"But momma, it's a new epi'ode of Zack'an'ody" She said, I guessed that she meant Zack and Cody. Alex took the remote, and pressed a button on it.

"There, it's recording, so you can watch it when your done, go upstairs and do your maths homework, then you can come down and read to me, I need to talk to Mitchie, if you get stuck you can use your calculator." She said. I was right that it was maths homework, but my happiness at my right answer was short lived when she said she needed to talk to me. I knew what we'd be talking about and I wasn't looking forward to it. I hadn't realised that Keeli had already gone upstairs whilst I'd been thinking.

"Mitchie, you can sit down you know, just treat this like your house." She said, sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table.

"Erm… okay, thanks." I said, sitting down awkwardly and facing the TV, which was off.

"Mitchie, I need to ask you some stuff, okay, it's important that I do." She told me, I nodded, knowing that I wasn't gonna get out of it. "How long has your father been making you sleep with him for?" She asked.

"Not too long, the first time was last weekend." I told her, she nodded, and carried on.

"Does he hit you as well? Does your mom do anything?" She asked, and I nodded this time.

"Yeah, they both hit me."

"And that only started last week as well, right?" She asked. I shook my head.

"They've been doing it for around 6 months. We used to be really close."

"Why? They must have some kind of reason for suddenly starting to hit you and… stuff." She said.

"Yeah, they had a reason, I wouldn't class it a good reason, but they seem to think so." I said, hoping she wouldn't want to know what, but of course, I'm not that lucky, I should know that by now.

"What was the reason? I know you might not wanna tell me, but I need to know, and I promise I'm not gonna judge you." She said. She seemed genuine, so I swallowed hard, and opened my mouth to tell her, but no words came out. I tried again, and this time the words came out, but they came out as a whisper.

"They found out that I'm a lesbian."

"Oh, okay. How did they find out?"

"They found me and Chloe in my bedroom, mid lip-lock. As you can imagine, it's not the best position for my homophobic parents to find me in." I told her, she smiled at me sympathetically, and I offered a forced one back.

"You mean Chloe as in…" She trailed off.

"Yeah, Chloe as in bitch of the century, as in the Chloe that made everyone hate me after my parents threw her out that day, of course, they don't know why we suddenly went from 'best friends' to hating each other." I told her, using air quotations around 'best friends', She nodded,

"Oh, Mitchie, I'm so sorry, no-one deserves all the shit you get, especially someone your age." She said, as she leant across the couch and rested her hand on top of mine. Her touch sent tingles up my arm and down my back.

"'S okay, not like it's your fault or anything." I said, not wanting her to feel bad for what my parents did.

"Mitchie, you know you're gonna have to tell all this to the police on Monday, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"What's gonna happen?" I asked quietly, sinking down into the couch.

"On Monday morning we'll take Keeli to school, then instead of going to school ourselves, I'll come down to the police station with you, and we'll talk to them. Then you can stay with me for as long as you need to, okay?" She asked. I nodded, then yawned. I didn't realise how tired I was.

"Alex, I'm kinda tired, can I go to sleep somewhere?" I asked, remembering that Alex hadn't actually told me where to sleep yet.

"It's 6.00, are you sure you wanna go to sleep?" She asked, and I nodded. "Okay, well, do you wanna sleep for a few hours, then I can order Chinese food, 'cause it's Friday, we always have Chinese late on a Friday." She said. I nodded. "Okay, well, Ill show you where your room is, and then I'll get you some of my Pyjama's." She said, getting up from the couch. I grabbed my school bag and followed Alex up the stairs and into an empty room with a large bed, TV, built in wardrobe, and pictures on the walls. It was white with one red wall. The blankets were white with red pillows, and the pictures on the walls were of roses.

"You can sleep in here, just stick your stuff in the wardrobe, and I'll buy you some new clothes tomorrow. I'll go and get you some spare pyjama's." She said, turning around to exit the room. I put my school bag in the wardrobe and sat down on the bed, I immediately noticed that it was so much more comfy than any bed I'd ever been on before. I kicked my shoes off, and the landed by the door.

"Yeah?" I called, when someone knocked the door. Alex walked in with a black T-shirt and a pair of white shorts.

"Here you go… erm… awkward question… do you happen to have any spare underwear that you can wear? Or do you need to borrow some?" She added quickly, I blushed when I realised I would need to borrow some of Alex's, I needed to borrow some of my fucking _teachers_ underwear. Great.

"I, uh, kinda, sorta need to borrow some." I said, scratching the back of my neck. She chuckled quietly, and left the room again, returning a couple of minutes later.

"I, uhm, only have these, all my underwear's like this." She said, holding up a pair of red and black laced thongs. I blushed even darker than before and took then from her.

"Okay, erm, thanks, I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit now, you can just wake me up whenever you wanna order the food." I said, quickly changing the subject, she nodded and left the room.

"Sleep tight, Mitchie." She called from outside the door. I quickly pulled my t-shirt and jeans off, and my underwear, then changed into the _extremely_ uncomfortable thongs Alex had given me. Then I pulled the t-shirt and shorts on, I had to tie the string on the shorts because they were a little too big for me.

I climbed into the bed, and fell straight asleep.

**Good? Bad? Awful?**

**Reviews make me write more :D x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 5, I hope you like (:  
Thanks for all my reviews so far, I don't think you realise how happy they make me feel to know people like my writing (: Anyway, I'm gonna get on with the story now :D**_

_*Dream*_

"_Mom, please, stop." I cried, holding tightly to my stomach where she had just kicked me. She didn't listen of course, and the back of her hand collided with my head._

"_You little shit, You'll take your punishment until I'm done."_

"_What am I even being punished for?!" I shouted at her. She kneed me, hard, in my stomach again._

"_Being a little fuck up dyke." She growled at me, her eyes going red._

"_Whore." I heard my dads voice from behind me, I didn't hear him come out of the bed room. My mom went and stood next to him, and the next thing I knew, I was pushed. I was falling, hitting my head on random objects that I couldn't see. I screamed from being scared._

_*End dream*_

"Mitchie!" I heard Alex call loudly from next to me. I quickly snapped my eyes open and sat up. I saw Alex sitting next to me looking worried, and a scared looking Keeli peeking through the door.

"Mitchie, are you okay? I heard you scream and came up, you were sweating and screaming in your sleep, and you were crying in your sleep when I came up." She said. I put my hand to my forehead and realised that I had little beads of sweat on there. I was really hot, my body temperature must've rose when I was dreaming/nightmaring. If that's even a word.

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly.

"It's okay. Do you wanna tell me what you were screaming for?" She asked, not trying to make me say it, just generally asking if I wanted to tell her.

"They were hitting me, then they pushed me, and I was falling, hitting my head on stuff. I wouldn't stop falling, I didn't know where I was falling either." I said. Alex nodded along with me as I told her, then smiled sympathetically. I felt like crying just at the thought of what they could've done, and suddenly was letting tears pour out. Alex noticed, and climbed onto the bed next to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"It's okay, they can't hurt you again, they're gonna be in prison soon, and you'll never see them again, I promise." She said, lightly kissing the top of my head. It's funny how that one little comfort kiss made me feel like everything was gonna be okay, and it's funny how amazing it made me feel.

"T-Thanks." I stuttered. I heard her chuckle at my stuttering.

"It's okay, anyway, it's like 10.00, so I'm gonna order the Chinese, we normally get special rice, chips and them chicken balls wrapped in batter, is that okay for you?" She asked, and I nodded. "Okay, I'll go order it, you can just come down to us, we're gonna watch titanic if you wanna watch it with us." She said, and I nodded again, saying I'd be down in a bit. Alex left, Keeli had already run away from the door when she heard Alex coming, I'm guessing she wasn't supposed to be listening.

I threw the covers off me, and went down the stairs to find Alex sitting on the couch, with Keeli sitting on the single couch. I went and sat next to Alex, and without saying anything, she hit play.

It got to the bit where Rose was gonna jump, when the doorbell went and Alex got the Chinese set out onto plates and gave us both a plate each.

"Alex, I'm done, is it okay if I leave this?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Mitchie, you've hardly eaten anything, and you're so skinny, come to think of it, I've never seen you eating lunch at school, will you just eat a bit more? For me?" She asked. I nodded, and poked one of my chicken balls.

Once I'd eaten another handful of chips, and two more chicken balls, she said I could leave the rest, and took her mostly empty plate, Keeli's empty plate (It was only a little plastic kids plate anyway), and my barely touched plate into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher.

"Keeli, it's 1 o'clock, I think it's time to go to sleep." Alex said. Keeli yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not *yawn* tired, momma." She said, still tiredly rubbing her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the 7 year olds determination to stay awake.

"Okay, we'll make a deal, you can come and lie here with your head on my lap, or you can go up to bed and go to sleep." She said, pointing to the empty space in the middle of the couch, that was about big enough for Keeli to lie in.

"Otay, I'll come lie with you." She said through a yawn, getting up and walking towards us. She lay in-between us, and rested her head on Alex's lap. Alex started running her fingers through Keeli's dark hair, and soon, the tired girl fell asleep.

"Mitchie, do you wanna go up to bed? It's 2.15, you can put the TV on, we have cable in all the bedrooms." She said. I nodded, and carefully got up from the couch, so that I didn't wake Keeli up. Alex gently lifted Keeli's head from her lap, and then picked her up bridal style, following me upstairs.

I went into the bedroom I was sleeping in, and lay in the bed, I didn't bother putting the TV on, I just lay down and attempted to get to sleep. Alex knocked the door after 5 minutes, and I called her in.

"Night, Mitchie." She said, walking over to me. She kissed my forehead, and I got butterflies in my stomach again.

"Night, Alex. And thanks… for everything." I whispered back to her. She smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind her. I lay in the bed, sleeplessly, for about half an hour, before my eyelids felt heavy, and I fell asleep.

I awoke to a quiet knocking on my door. I sat up and stretched, rubbing my eyes. I didn't have a nightmare that night, it was the best night sleep I'd had in ages, mostly because I hadn't been awoken by threats of being hung from the ceiling by my thumbs and glass breaking.

"Yeah?" I called quietly, followed by a loud yawn.

"Momma said bekfasts ready, Mitchie." Keeli said, quietly, chewing her thumb nail. I smiled at her, and nodded.

"Thank you, sweetie, I'll be down in a minute." I said. Keeli nodded, and skipped down the corridor to the stairs. I got up, and went downstairs to see Keeli sitting at the table, eating pancakes, and Alex standing by the stove, flipping a pancake.

"Hey, Mitchie, Your pancakes are on the table, you can just put however much Syrup and Sugar you want on them." She said, flipping the pancake again.

"Thanks, Alex." I said, sitting down on the stool in front of the pancakes. I sprinkled some sugar on them, then poured some syrup on. I began eating, and Oh my god, that's another thing added to my list of Alex's perfections; She's an _amazing_ cook. At least of pancakes anyway. "Wow, Alex, this is amazing." I said, after swallowing my last mouthful of pancake.

"Thanks." She said, swallowing another mouthful of hers. I got up and took mine and Keeli's empty plates to put them in the dishwasher.

"Tank you, Mitchie." She said, missing out the 'h' in thank you, which made me want to aww at her.

"Keeli, I'm gonna take Mitchie shopping today, do you wanna go round to your uncle's?" She asked.

"Okay, but not Justin, he makes me play with his boring dollies what he keeps calling Action jigas, Can I go to max's? He takes me to the park with Chloe and Liam?" Keeli asked. Alex chuckled.

"So shall I call Max then?" She asked. Keeli nodded eagerly, and Alex whipped her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey, Max. Yeah, I'm good thanks, you?... That's good, anyway, I need to go out today, do you mind watching Keeli for a few hours?... Okay, Thanks, I'll bring her round in an hour… See you in a bit, bye." She said, before hanging up. "Okay, sweetie, run up stairs, get dressed, do your teeth and wash, and then bring your brush down and I'll do your hair for you." She said to Keeli, who nodded and ran out of the kitchen/dining room.

"You'd best go get dressed too, there's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom that you can use, it's the red one. My hair straighteners are in my room by my bed. Are you okay to wear what you wore yesterday until we're done shopping?" She asked, and I nodded. "Great, my make-up's in the box on my dresser, which you can use to cover up your bruises if you want." She said, and I nodded again.

"Okay, thanks, Alex." I said, getting up from the table and walking up the stairs to get ready.

I was ready after 45 minutes, I tied my hair back and just left my bangs down, and had heavy foundation on, because Alex's was paler than mine, so I needed more. I had dark eyeliner on, and some really nice mascara of Alex's.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked when she saw me walk into the living room. She was sitting on the couch with Keeli kneeling down on the floor in front of her. She spraying hairspray on Keeli's head to hold her 2 little plaits in place. I nodded, and so did Alex.

"Great, let's go then." She said, standing up. Keeli stood up as well, and we went to the car after Alex had locked the door and set the Alarm.

"You likes my plaits, Mitchie?" Keeli asked after I'd buckled her seatbelt.

"They're very pretty." I said with a smile. I climbed into the front seat next to Alex's, and she started the car. We drove for about 20 minutes, before she stopped outside a sandwich shop. It was fairly busy inside, about 15 of the tables had people sitting and eating at them.

"Uncy Max!" Keeli shouted, letting go of Alex's hand and running over to the man behind the counter. He smiled brightly and opened his arms just in time for her to jump into them.

"Hey little lady. Do you wanna go upstairs and find Chloe and Liam? They're playing with their toys in your mommy's old room with Auntie Megan" He said, putting Keeli down. She didn't say anything, just ran up the stairs.

"Hey, Alex. Who's this? New girlfriend?" He asked jokingly. 'Girlfriend?' I'll have to ask her about that later.

"No, Maxie, she's staying with me for a while, she's one of my students. Mitchie, this is my brother Max, Max, this is Mitchie." She said, I smiled at him shyly, and he put his hand out for me to shake, which I did.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hey." He said back.

"I'm gonna go and take Keeli's bag up, you coming, Mitchie?" Alex asked, breaking the silence between the 3 of us. I nodded, and followed Alex up some staires and into a living room.

"This is where you grew up?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll show you around." She said, before I had a chance to agree, she grabbed my wrist lightly and pulled me through a door into a big room with Keeli, 2 other kids, who I'm guessing were Chloe and Liam, and a woman with bright red hair.

"Hey Megan, Hey kids." Alex said, smiling at the three people, I'd never seen before, who were sitting on the floor playing with lego cars.

"Auntie Ayex!" Called both the two young kids, I'm guessing they were 3-ish.

"Hey kids, having fun?" She asked. They both nodded and went back to their lego. The woman, Megan, got up and stood opposite Alex.

"Hey, Who's this?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. Alex didn't answer, she just looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Mitchie, Alex is my Art teacher." I said, Megan nodded and put her hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Megan, Alex's sister-in-law." She told me, smiling.

"This is their playroom, it used to be the spare room." She said. I nodded, then we went back into the living room, up some stairs, and into a big room with Gym equipment in it.

"This was my older brother Justin's room." She said, then pulled me to another room, which was twice the size of the last one. "This was my room, I got the biggest room in the house, it was bigger than my mom and dads room." She said with a proud smirk. "I had the bigger room anyway, but I would've gotten this room anyway once Keeli was born cause I needed the room. Now it's Max and Megan's room." She carried on.

"This was justin's room." She told me as we stepped into a room that was 3 times smaller than the first room she showed me. I giggled that the oldest kid got the smallest room.

"So how come Max lives here instead of you or Justin?" I asked once we were back in the living/dining/kitchen room. She'd shown me another room that was a little bigger then Max's old room, but smaller than her old one, telling me it was her parents room.

"The rest of us had already moved out when my parents decided to get divorced, so Max had this place and the sandwich shop downstairs." She said.

"Oh, your parents got divorced? How come?" I asked. She shrugged lazily.

"I dunno, something to do with my dads eating habits, Now my mom lives in England with her new husband, and my dad lives in Tennessee with his high school sweetheart." She told me. I nodded and then she got up.

"Right, lets go shopping!" She said happily. I smiled at her and followed her downstairs to her car, and we went to the mall.

**Sorry for not updating, my laptop was being spazzy. I hope this was worth the wait :D x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I read the review y'all left me, and they really made me smile. So here's the next part, and I haven't decided yet, but there will probably be some demena in this, I think 6 chapters is long enough to wait for some Mitchie/Alex, oui?**

We've been shopping, it was great, I still haven't asked her about why her brother asked 'new girlfriend,' but I figured it could wait until morning, so now I'm lying in bed, half asleep. Keeli decided to sleep at her uncles, and Alex was in her room. It was 1.00 AM.

_*Dream*_

"_Mitchie, get in here!" I heard my dad slur from his bedroom. I figured he was drunk, as usual, so I knew I would get beaten up… as usual. I opened the door, and saw standing by his bed with his belt in his hands and his trousers down by his ankles._

"_W-What's going on?" I asked, my voice shaking from worry. He smirked and pointed to the bed._

"_Lie down." I didn't move. "I said fucking lie down!" He shouted, whipping his belt on thin air, just centimetres away from my face. I ran to the bed and lay down, my eyes shut. I knew what was coming. I didn't know why, he'd never done it before. I felt my shorts pulled down, followed by my underwear. I felt pain, in an area I'd never had touched before. He was groaning, and I wanted to scream. I kept trying to scream for help, but I couldn't, no sound came out._

_*end dream.*_

"Mitchie!" I heard my name called by Alex. My eyes snapped open, and I saw Alex looking down at me.

"Mitchie, Are you okay?" She asked, her voice cracking. Her eyes were full of concern and I realised that her hand was on my shoulder, holding me tightly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't apologise to me. You've done nothing wrong, you just had a nightmare. You were screaming." She told me. I guess sound did come out when I was trying to scream.

"Sorry… for waking you up." I quickly added. She smiled reassuringly and let go of my shoulder to stand up next to the bed.

"Do you…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Do I what?"

"Nothing, It's stupid."

"No, go on." I said, hoping she'd tell me what she was gonna say.

"Okay, do you think if I climbed in with you, you might be okay? When I used to have nightmares as a little kid, I used to crawl in with my mom and dad, or brother, and I'd be fine." She told me. I considered it, I used to do that as well when I was little, and my nightmares would go.

"Do you mind?" I whispered.

"Of course not." She said, lifting the sheets and climbing in next to me. I turned on my side so my back was facing her, and she wrapped her arm around my waist. I closed my eyes, and soon fell back asleep, but not before I felt Alex kiss my neck.

"Goodnight, Mitchie." She whispered quietly, it was barely audible, but I heard her.

It was the best night sleep I'd had in a long time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I opened my eyes and a huge smile crept across my face, for two reasons. 1; No nightmare. 2; Alex was next to me smiling at me.

"Morning." I said, rubbing my eyes, then turning to the clock to see what time it was. 11.45.

"Morning." She said, moving on the bed then getting out. "I'll go make us breakfast, come down when you're ready okay?" She asked. I nodded, and waited for her to leave the room. I threw the covers off me and went to the closet, which was now full of the clothes Alex brought me yesterday. I grabbed the black tight paramour V-neck tee-shirt, and a pair of bright blue skinny jeans with a black studded belt. I put them on quickly, then went downstairs to find Alex in the kitchen attempting to cook bacon.

"Shit." She said, as she dropped a piece on the floor after she attempted to turn it over with her hands. I don't know why she did that, you don't even need to turn bacon, especially not with your hands.

"You know, bacon cooks all the way through on one side, you don't need to turn it. Especially not with your hands." I said to Alex, who was on the floor attempting to pick up the obviously hot bacon.

"Ow, bolocks. Seriously?" she asked, tossing the bacon from one hand to the other then back again.

"Yeah, seriously. What happened? Yesterday you could cook." I said, remembering the pancakes she made us.

"I can cook pancakes, I used to do it all the time as a kid, I can't cook much else. Get used to living off Take-outs, microwave meals, and chicken nuggets & chips." She said with a joking smile, throwing the bacon in the bin and getting more out of the packets, that's when I noticed the 3 empty packets on the worktop.

"Wow, seriously, do you just want me to tell you when it's cooked? Save you wasting any more?" I offered. Alex nodded sheepishly, and I went and stood over the cooker, occasionally poking the bacon.

"Here." I said, putting 2 pieces of bacon on some bread for Alex. She giggled and sat to the table to eat it. I joined her and we ate our breakfast.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" I asked her, deciding it was now or never… or now of later.

"Course." She said after swallowing a mouthful of bacon sandwich.

"Why did your brother ask if I was your new girlfriend?" I asked nervously, poking at my half eaten sandwich.

"I wondered how long it would be before you asked me." She said, taking another bite of her sandwich. She swallowed, then carried on. "It's because for the past few months I've been going on random dates with girls, some of them have picked up to relationships, but they never lasted." She explained to me. I'm pretty sure my eyes went wide from shock.

"Wow, I mean… Wow… I thought you were straight… what about Keeli?" I asked, I mean surely she must've liked boys at some point.

"So did I… well, no, I always knew I was never straight, I thought I was bisexual, that's what I told everyone as well, But when I always felt weird in relationships with boys. I liked them, I thought they were fit and stuff, until I started dating them. I liked sleeping with them, I still do, but I never liked relationships with them. But then, with girls, it was different, I like them even after I start dating them, I've never fallen in love with a boy, I've never even been close, I was only dating Keeli's dad because he wouldn't sleep with me unless we were dating. I've fallen in love with a girl, once, but she was straight, so I did all I could to forget about her, and it worked. So it's complicated, I'm not gay, I'm not straight, and I'm not bisexual either." She told me. She confused me, I couldn't think of what she could be.

"Oh… well, I guess that really is complicated. But okay." I said with a smile.

"You're not freaked out by it?" She asked me.

"No, why would I be? I mean… I can hardly judge, can I?" I asked her. She chuckled and put her empty plate in the dishwasher. She walked back to the table and silently asked me if I was done. I nodded and she threw the rest of my sandwich in the bin, then let my plate join hers in the dishwasher.

"Mitchie, now it's my turn to ask you something, okay?" She asked, sitting back opposite me at the table, I nodded for her to continue, and she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Have you ever liked someone that you shouldn't, because it could get you into a lot of trouble?" She asked me.

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"Who?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"Please don't ask that… I can't lie to you." I said, hoping she'd drop it.

"Oh, come on, I don't mind who you like, I'm not gonna say anything." She said, smiling at me. I felt I could trust her with this, she was a teacher, she wouldn't be mad that I liked her… hopefully. Well, only one way to find out.

"Fine… She's a lot older than me, and she looks out for me, and she's just… the most amazing person I've ever met." I told her, she just looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to tell her who she is. "And she's a teacher." I said.

"Oh my god… which teacher? Do I know her?" She asked quickly adding the last question.

"You are her." I whispered, looking down at the table. She didn't say anything for a while, I heard her pull her chair out and get up, her footsteps were getting closer to me, and then she stopped once she was next to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I thought I'd apologise for leaving you hanging. I didn't mean to, I wrote a bit more, but I forgot to save it before it uploaded. I'm sorry "/ I hope you enjoy this x**

"Mitchie?" Alex asked from next to me. I didn't respond, I kept my eyes on the table. She put her hand under my chin, and lifted my face up to look at her. She didn't look mad, she was just smiling. Not some huge OTT smile, just a little smile. I was about to apologise to her, but before I could, I felt her lips crashed against my own.

I didn't kiss back at first, I hadn't registered what was happening, but once I did, I kissed her back hard. Her hand went to my cheek, and her other hand went to my waist. I wrapped my hands around her neck, and stood up, our lips still connected.

More pressure was added to the kiss, and some how, we ended up in the typical position, of me lying on the table, and Alex leaning over me, and we were yet to disconnect our lips. I felt her tongue graze my bottom lip, and from shock, I opened my mouth, which I'm guessing is what she wanted.

She pulled away, and started kissing my neck. My hands went to her hair, and her hands found their way to my hips. My eyes closed and I was in a world of my own; until I heard a faint bell. Alex either didn't hear it, or chose to ignore it, because she started sucking and biting hard on my neck.

"A-Alex… The door." I said quietly, stroking her hair.

"Leave it, they'll go away." She said, briefly pulling away from my neck. She began her work again, but stopped when a loud knocking was heard throughout the house.

"Oh for gods sake. I swear, who ever that is… they're gonna get a slap." She said, pulling away from me and storming off towards the door. I quickly jumped off the table and followed her to the door, which she opened with force.

"What the fu… Oh, hey kids, hey Max, Megan." Alex smiled, blushing from going mental, then finding out it was Max. The three children hugged Alex's legs, and she patted each of theirs heads.

"Ayex! We stayed up till 11 o'clock last night!" Said the youngest girl, Chloe. Alex smiled at them, and pulled a false shocked face.

"Wow! I trust you had fun then?" She asked, detaching the 3 children from her leg, and walking to the living room, followed by Max, Megan, then me. The kids obviously went upstairs because I heard banging up above us.

"So, how's things going with you two? You've been married… what? Almost a year now?" She asked, Max smiled and looked at his wife, who looked back at him.

"It's going great… we actually have some news…" Megan trailed off.

"Oh My God! What? Tell me! Maxie… don't make me wait, you know how impatient I am." Alex said with a false threatening tone. Megan giggled, and Max tutted.

"Okay, okay… well, anyway, We found out that Megan's 9 weeks pregnant." Max said, wrapping his arm around Megan and making it rest on her stomach. I looked to Alex, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys! And I'm getting a new Niece of Nephew!" She shouted happily, getting up from her seat to wrap her arms around both of them. The wrapped their free arms around her as well, and they had a quiet conversation that I wasn't close enough to hear.

"Thanks. Anyway, we'd best go, it was just a flying visit to drop Keeli back, we've gotta go shopping anyway." Max said to Alex after she'd sat down in her seat.

"Okay, Mitchie, do you wanna go upstairs and round up the kids?" Alex asked me. I nodded, and made my way upstairs, to find the three kids in Alex's room, all crowded round the seat, giggling.

"Hey kids, wha'cha up too?" I asked, walking over to them and peering over their shoulders.

"Look what we found under mommies bed." Keeli said, giggling loudly. I realised what it was and quickly snatched it off them.

"Hey! You shouldn't be looking at this! It's naughty. You shouldn't be going through mommies stuff. Now, Chloe, Liam, you two have to go, come downstairs with me. Keeli, you too, I think now that you and your mommy will have to have a talk, that really, you should be having when your older, but still…" I said, trailing off. The kids nodded and raced downstairs, I followed them quickly, stuffing the magazine down my shirt.

"Okay, we're going, Bye Alex, Bye Mitchie." Megan Called from the door. Max and the kids waved, and Alex shut the door once they were gone. We went and sat in the living room, I ended up lying up against Alex, and her hand was intertwined with mine.

"Mommy, why do you have a book with pictures of girls touching each other under your bed?" Keeli asked from the couch across the room. Alex's eyes went wide and she turned bright pink.

"Oh… yeah… I meant to tell you… when I went up to find them, they were looking at this and laughing." I Said, pulling the rolled up magazine out of my bra. Alex quickly took it from me, and stuffed it under the pillow she was leaning against. Her eyes darted around the room quickly, before she looked at Keeli.

"Erm… well, you see…" And she explained about the birds and the bees, and gays, and pregnancy, and porn. To her 7 year old daughter.

Once the awkward mother-daughter talk was finished, we were all watching the TV, we were watching Hollyoaks, apparently; Keeli loves it, and to be honest, it wasn't that bad.

"Mommy, are you gay?" Keeli piped up from her one-person couch. Alex looked down to me, and I smiled at her.

"Why do you ask?" She asked, wondering what brought on the question, except from the conversation they shared earlier.

"Because I sawed you and Mitchie kissing before. Mitchie's a girl, and you're a girl, which means you like girls, which means you're gay." She stated, looking pleased with herself. Alex chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"No babe, remember I told you about bisexuals? That they like boys and girls?" Alex asked Keeli, who nodded. "That's what I am, I just like girls more than boys at the moment." She told her. Keeli nodded, then her eyes met me.

"Is Mitchie lesbunum?" She asked, attempting to say 'lesbian' I think. Alex giggled at her daughters confusion of words, and looked to me to check if it was okay for her to tell her, and I nodded at her.

"Yes, sweetie, Mitchie's a lesbian, Mitchie doesn't like boys." Alex told her. Keeli nodded and went back to watching TV.

"Girls? What do you want for dinner?" Alex called from the kitchen. Keeli grinned cheekily, and called to Alex;

"Pizza!" She called. Alex chuckled from the kitchen and called back some kind of an 'okay', I wasn't really listening, I was busy worrying about what tomorrow would bring, when we went to report what my parents were doing, and I was worrying about what would happen to me, I wanted to stay with Alex, and I was praying to god that I was allowed.

I was awoken by a loud ringing. Alex slept in the bed with me again and held me all night, to stop any nightmares/flashbacks, We slept in her bed though, because it was bigger.

"I'm up. I'm up." Alex called, blindly hitting things on her nightstand to turn the alarm off. She reached her target destination after a few minutes. She threw the covers off us, and I was forced to open my eyes. She was still lying in the bed next to me, her arms still wrapped loosely around my neck. I smiled at her, and leant in to kiss her.

"Morning."

"Good morning. I need to go get Keeli up and ready, do you wanna get yourself ready, we'll take Keeli to school, and then we'll go down to the police station. I'll quickly call the school telling them I wont be in today, I wont tell them you wont be, because it doesn't matter, they'll only call your parents, who you wont see again after this anyway." She explained, getting out of the bed and walking out of the bedroom door. I got up as well, and got ready, I went back into the spare room, which had my stuff in it.

"Mitchie! We gotta go, are you ready?" Alex called me from downstairs, I called back, then ran down the stairs to see Alex standing by the door, with Keeli, who was wearing a pink 'Hannah Montana' t-shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans.

"Okay, lets go." Alex said, as we walked out of the door and to Alex's car. We drove the 15 minute drive to Keeli's school, and dropped her off just in time for her to join the back of her class' line. She waved to us as she walked in, and then we made our way to the police station.

I was shaking as we walked in, I couldn't breathe right, my chest had gone tight. I don't know why I was so scared, I'd done nothing wrong, it was them. I guess it was just the whole idea of being in a police station that freaked me out.

"Yeah, we need to report abuse… I'm not exactly sure how we go about it." I hadn't realised Alex was talking to some woman at a desk.

"Right, what kind of abuse?" She asked, typing into the laptop.

"Child abuse, sexual and physical." She told her, which caused the woman to type some more.

"Okay, is this the child that's been abused?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded, and she took my name, and my age. "Right, we'll get an officer to speak to you as soon as possible, would you please take a seat over there?" She asked, pointing to the row of chairs. We nodded, and went and sat down.

"Hello? Mitchie Torres?" A tall man with brown hair asked me. I nodded, and he gestured for us to follow him.

"Mitchie, we need to talk to you, do you want your mom to come in with you?" He asked, looking to Alex. He obviously didn't know it was my mom who was one of my 'abusers'.

"Alex is my teacher, not my mom." I told him. He nodded, and still expected me to answer the question. "Do you mind coming in with me, Alex?" I asked, hoping she would come in.

"Yeah, course, come on." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder, as we walked into an interview room.

**Finally! Some Demena! I hope you liked it (: I'm sorry for the wait xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I hope you liked my last chapter, now here's the newest one (: I hope you like this.**

"For the benefit of the tape, could you both please state your names, and your relationship." The police officer asked. I panicked once he said relationship, but then I realised he only meant what Alex was to me.

"Alexandra Russo. Mitchie Torres. I'm her stand-in art teacher, her normal art teacher's on maternity leave." Alex told him. He nodded, and carried on. He asked me questions, and Alex questions, he asked how long they'd been abusing me for, how often they did it, etc.

Once the interview was over, I was made to take all my make-up off, and then go into a room where a woman took pictures of all my bruises, cuts, and scars. They said it was evidence, and that it was important. After that, I was taken to a room which was full of cute pictures, pillows, toys, and a couch. I sat on the couch, next to Alex. I knew there would be camera's in there, so we didn't do anything.

A woman came in, she didn't look like a police officer, she had a white blouse on, with the top 2 buttons undone, black tight trousers, and black stiletto shoes on. She had her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, and despite the fact that she was dressed like a strict person, she smiled at me, and she seemed really nice.

"Hi, Mitchie, I'm Jasmine, I'm a social worker. Your parents are going to be put away, so you're going to have to come to a children's home. Most of the kids there have been taken there by their parents, because they couldn't look after them, others have been taken there because their parents died, and one of the girls is there because she was abused, they're all nice kids, and you'll hopefully get along well with them." She explained. I was about to say something, when Alex butted in.

"What?! No! She can stay with me, she's got stuff at my place, she gets along with my daughter, and I'm fine with supporting her financially. Why does she have to go live in some kids home?" She asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ms. Russo, but there are forms that need to be filled out, and stuff like that, so for the time being, Mitchie will be living at the care home. You're welcome to visit any time." She said, looking to me, silently asking me to get up to go with her.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later, I'll bring all your stuff around for you. What's the address of the home?" Alex asked, turning her head to Jasmine, who reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out a little card, which had an address and phone number on it.

"Right, Mitchie, lets go." Jasmine said, walking towards the door. I quickly hugged Alex, and whispered a goodbye, before following Jasmine out of the police station and to a 7-seater car. I got in, and she drove for what felt like ages, but it turned out it was 45 minutes. It was only 10 minutes away from the school, so I Figured I would be able to stay at the school I was in.

"Mitchie, Hi, I'm Spencer. I'm the chef here." A large man with black hair said, shaking my hand. I said 'Hi', and was then greeted by another adult.

"Mitchie, I'm Kara, I run this place, Jasmine comes by occasionally to help out, but she works at lots of other care homes as well, so I'm basically the boss of this place." Said a woman with pale blonde hair, shaking my hand and smiling at me.

"I'm Rob, but the kids call me Rocky, I'm the cool guy that entertains you kids and basically just has a laugh with you." He said, shaking my hand.

"Right, Mitchie, I'll show you to your room. You'll be sharing with a girl called Danielle. She's the same age as you, but you wont have seen her at school, because all these kids go to the school around the corner, but you can stay at the school you're at if you want to." Kara said, leading me up 3 flights of stairs, and down the corridor to a big room, which was tidy. It had bunk beds, the bottom one looked slept in, so I guessed the top bunk was mine.

"Here's a copy of the rules, they're not to strict, but we do ask that you'll follow them. There are no TV's in any of the rooms, because it would be un-fair on the other kids that didn't get one from their parents when they came here. Take a look at the rules, and Spencer will bring you some lunch up in a bit." She said, leaving the room, I looked down at the sheet of paper.

_**Rules of Francho house.**_

_**Curfew 8pm Sun-thurs, 10pm on Fri & Sat.**_

_**Lights out by 10pm Sun-Thurs, 12Am Fri & Sat.**_

_**No boys in girls rooms after 7pm**_

_**Do not bully other children**_

_**Have fun, treat it like your home.**_

_Well, they seem pretty reasonable._ I thought to myself.

I sat in the room, on the top bunk bed. I saw Rocky come up carrying a tray with a sandwich and a can of Pepsi. He put it on the bed next to where I was sitting and smiled at me.

"Thanks. Has Alex called yet?" I asked him, he looked confused.

"Who's Alex?" He asked me.

"My art teacher." I said, which made him look even more confused.

"Why would your art teacher call? And why do you call her Alex?" He asked with a small, sad smile.

"I was staying with her since Friday, she was the one I told about my parents first, And she wouldn't let me go back to them, so she told me to come stay with her, she took me shopping on Saturday, and brought me clothes and stuff, she said she was gonna bring them round for me." I explained.

"Why do you call her Alex then?" He asked.

"She told us all to call her Alex, she doesn't like being called 'Ms. Russo' for some reason." I explained. He nodded, and then hopped up onto the bed to sit next to me, not using the step ladder connected to the bed.

"You know, kiddo? I've worked in 3 other kids homes before this one, and not one of the kids I've worked with had been through what you've been through. It must've been real tough for you." He said, putting his arm comfortingly around my shoulder. I smiled at him weakly, and nodded my head.

"It was really horrible, Rocky, I used to love being at school, putting up with all the bitches, just because I knew I wasn't in any _real_ danger there. I hated 2.30, because I knew it meant going home, and I knew that meant at least one more bruise to cover up." I explained, tears coming to my eyes, just from talking about what happened, for the second time that day.

"Why did they do it to you, Mitchie? You seem like a really nice girl, I can't imagine why they'd do that to you." He said. I guessed the police hadn't told them why.

"Because they found out that I'm gay." I said.

"Oh… that's horrible, Mitchie. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I may be the fun one and stuff, but I'm also the one the kids come to when they have a private problem… unless it's girl stuff… then you should go to Kara." He said jokingly. I smiled at him, and without another word, he left me to eat my lunch.

2.45, and the first kid had gotten back. I found myself sitting by the window in my room, watching the people that came past. Rocky came up and got my tray from me, and offered to play a game with me of some sort, he said that we could play on the playstation, or something like that, but I said I'd rather just sit in the room.

A few more kids came back, and by 3.00, around 30 kids had come back. I stopped looking out the window when I heard a voice behind me.

"You must be Mitchie." She said, sounding quite proud that she knew who I was. I nodded and walked up to her.

"You must be Danielle." I said, just as proudly.

"Danni." She corrected me.

"Right. Erm… I kinda got told I had to stay in this room… I hope that's okay." I said shyly.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine, My last roommate got moved because she was found in bed with one of the boys, so I've been kinda lonely at night." She said, tossing her school bag on her bed.

"Oh, okay." I said. She smiled at me, then went and lay on her bed.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, why are you here?" She asked, pulling a magazine out from underneath her pillow and flipping through the pages. I explained to her all about my parents, and that I was gay, and that I'd been staying with my teacher. I also ended up telling her other stuff, like my age, what kinda stuff I was into, etc.

"So, why're you here?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"My mom died in a car crash, and I never met my dad, I've been here since I was 5. I'm not that bothered by it, you tend to get used to it. I'm 15 now, and I don't think I could live anywhere else, with a different family, because these kids and the adults are like my family." She explained.

"Cool, I guess, although, I'm sorry about your parents." I said, she smiled at me, and shrugged again.

"Mitchie, Your teacher's here." Kara said from the door, interrupting our conversation.

"Great, thanks… is there a private room where I can talk to her? Somewhere without any cameras." I added quickly.

"Mitchie, there's no cameras anywhere here, that'd be a total invasion of your privacy. But there is a private room, it's called the cool down room, Danni'll show you where that is." Kara said, looking towards Danni, who jumped up from her bed and lead me downstairs to a room which was full of pillows, it also had a punch bag, which I'm guessing was for the angry kids. A couple of minutes later, Alex showed up, lead by Kara, who left us. I walked behind Alex, and quickly locked the door, then before I'd even turned round completely, I felt her lips attached to mine.

"Hi." She breathed, her head resting against mine, and her hands on my waist. My hands were wrapped around her neck, and we were leaning against the door.

"Hi. I missed you." I whispered to her.

**Hope you liked it :Dx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So; thanks for all your reviews; I love reading them (:**

"Kids! Dinner!" Spencer called from downstairs. I was still in the 'cool down room', with Alex. We'd been in there for about 2 and a half hours now, and had found ourselves lying on the beanbags, in each others arms. Our clothes were on the floor, but our underwear was still intact. I guessed our underwear was gonna stay on. Damn.

"You'd… better… go down." Alex said, in between kissing my neck. She stopped kissing it and started sucking and biting gently. I moaned from in my throat, causing her to suck harder. I knew it would leave a mark, but I didn't tell her to stop.

"I don't wanna." I whispered, running my fingers through her hair.

"Yeah… come on." She said, pulling away from my neck. She crushed her lips into mine, and then stood up. I reluctantly stood up as well, and grabbed my jeans off the floor, then my tee-shirt. By the time I was changed, she was too.

We walked downstairs, after I threw the suitcases she brought round into my room. We tried a few doors, then finally found the dining room, where all the other kids were sitting to the table, with Spencer, Kara and Rocky. They looked hungry.

"Hey, Mitchie, have a seat. Alex, are you staying for dinner?" Kara asked, pointing to the empty seat at the end of the table, next to Danni.

"I can't, sorry, I have to pick Keeli up from after-school club, maybe some other time." She said, smiling at Kara.

"Right, okay. Mitchie, do you wanna see Alex out?" She asked, seeing that I hadn't sat down yet. I nodded, and walked through the hallway to the front door.

"Bye, Alex. And thanks… for… you know, getting me away from them… and for…" I trailed off.

"Being the best girlfriend ever?" She asked, smirking. I nodded, and quickly pecked her on the lips. She pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, and opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mitchie." She said, looking back at me with a smile.

"Bye." I called, waving.

I went back into the dining room, and sat next to Danni. Kara made all the kids tell me who they were, and their age, then I had to tell them my name, and my age, and a 'bit about myself'. Most of the kids seemed pretty friendly.

Dinner was done by 6, and we were all left to do whatever we wanted, I went to my room to unpack. Danni was sitting on her bed, smirking at me.

"Hey" She said, in a proud-ish voice.

"Hey?" I said, in a questioning tone. She chuckled quietly.

"So… Where'd you get the killer hickey?" She asked, averting her eyes to my neck. I spun round to look in the mirror, and saw a huge purple mark from where Alex was biting my neck. I quickly put my hand to it to cover it up.

"I… erm… I've had it for a while, I usually cover it up with my hair." I said.

"You didn't have it earlier." She stated. I shrugged.

"My hair was covering it up." I tried to defend.

"No, it wasn't, your hair was behind your ears earlier, so I would've seen it, and the only person you've been with since before was your teacher." She stated again.

"…" I stayed quiet, I didn't know what else to say. I looked to the floor, and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Danni's eyes widen as realisation struck her.

"Oh. My. God. You're sleeping with your teacher!" She whisper-yelled. I 'shh-ed' her, and she covered her mouth.

"I'm not sleeping with her…" I trailed off.

"But you're dating her." She said. She said it as a fact, she didn't ask me.

"I… I…" She raised her eyebrows at me, and I knew she wasn't going to be convinced. "Yes. I'm dating my temporary art teacher." I admitted. It honestly felt good to say it out-loud.

"Oh my god!" She said, louder this time.

"You can't say anything… please. She'll go to prison, and I can't lose her… she's all I've got." I said quietly. I sat next to Danni on her bed, and she smiled at me.

"I won't tell, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

At 10.00, it was lights out. Danni had helped me to unpack, she cleared her stuff out of the spare closet, and put it in her closet, and I got to put my stuff in the spare one. We climbed into bed, and at around 10.15, Kara came in and turned the lights off, saying goodnight.

"Mitchie?" I heard whispered from the bed underneath mine, I turned to look at the light-up digital clock, which read 23.26.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"How long have you and Alex been dating?" She asked me.

"Since yesterday morning." I said, remembering when I told her I liked her.

"How far have you gone with her?" She asked me, just as quietly as before. I didn't know why we were whispering, because the house was so big, that no-one downstairs could've heard us anyway, but I went along with it.

"Not far, we've made out… a lot, and we almost had sex earlier, when Alex gave me the hickey." I said, giggling.

"Mkay. Night, Mitchie." She said quietly, I knew she was drifting off into sleep, so I whispered 'goodnight' back, and soon after, My eyes felt heavy, and I fell asleep.

I was woken up by Chipmunk's 'Oopsy Daisy' playing loudly underneath me. I groaned loudly, and put my pillow over my head. The song stopped playing, and I felt the bed move from underneath, signalling that Danni had gotten up. I knew it was time for me to get up as well, so I sat up, and jumped down from the top bunk.

"Morning." Danni said, obviously very awake.

"Morning." I mumbled back. She smiled at me and went back to her closet, pulling out some clothes. I walked to my closet and pulled out a tight red D&G T-shirt, a pair of black leggings, and some super-short blue denim shorts.

"Danni, where's the showers? I usually have a shower before school." I said, biting my lip. She nodded, and muttered a 'follow me', which I did. We walked down the hallway, and down one flight of stairs, into a room with 7 shower cubicles. Danni turned round and opened another door, which was apparently an airing-cupboard. It had around 30 shelves, and each of them had a name plate, with a towel on. Mine was at the top. Danni got me my towel down, and hooked it onto the top of the shower cubicle.

I got in the shower, and let the warm water run down my body. I washed my hair, and used the soap, once I was done, I got out, and walked back to my bedroom, wrapped in my towel and carrying my pyjama's.

After an hour of drying my hair, doing my make-up, and getting dressed, I was ready. I quickly ran to the 3rd floor bathroom, and brushed my teeth. Then I went downstairs to see all the other kids sitting to the table, munching on toast, or cereal.

"Mitchie, Hey, Grab what-ever looks good." Spencer said, putting a plate of toast on the table. I nodded, and sat next to A girl called Lola, and a boy called Rob. I grabbed a piece of toast, and quickly put butter & jam on it. I ate it, and realised it was 7.25. Alex had told me she would take me to school today, and was picking me up at 7.30. I ran upstairs, grabbed my school bag, and made sure I had all the right stuff.

"Mitchie! Alex is here!" Rocky called from downstairs. I ran down the stairs and saw Alex standing at the door, talking to Rocky.

"Hey, Mitchie, you ready to go?" Alex asked me, quickly cutting her conversation with Rocky short. I nodded, and followed Alex out the door.

"Have a good day kiddo, see you later." Rocky called as I got into Alex's car.

"So, how's the home?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"It's okay, nothing special, I preferred living with you to be honest… it was more private. I have to share a room with a girl called Danni… she's pretty nice, but I still liked living with you more." I told her honestly. She smiled at my sympathetically, she took her eyes off the road for a moment to look at me, then gasped. She looked to the road again.

"Did I give you that?" She asked, obviously talking about my Hickey.

"Yeah, that's the last time you're going near my neck." I said, chuckling quietly.

"Mitchie, this isn't funny." She said, trying to say it strictly, but ended up giggling. She took one of her hands off the steering wheel, and put it out for me to hold, which I did.

"You gonna be okay today?" She asked as we arrived at the school. There were no kids there yet, only a few teachers.

"Yeah, I think so, I mean… no-one knows about my parents yet, and hopefully it'll stay that way." I said. She looked to the floor, then back up at me.

"Yeaaa… about that, it was kinda all over the news… most kids were talking about it yesterday. You can kinda expect a lot of questions." She said, locking her car. We started walking down to her classroom.

"Damn it. I don't wanna deal with this. People are gonna be asking me about it all day." I said, knowing that it was true. Alex smiled at me sympathetically again, and I smiled back weakly.

"I tell you what, we'll go to Mrs. Rush's office, and I'll explain that you don't wanna deal with all the kids' questions, and she'll hopefully do something about it." She told me. I nodded, and we changed directions to head to The main school building, where Mrs Rush's office was.

"Come in." She called from inside after Alex had knocked the door. "Ah, Ms. Russo, Miss Torres. Mitchie, I heard about your parents, I hope you're okay." She said, smiling at me sympathetically.

"Yeah, I guess." I said quietly.

"Actually, that's why we're here, you see… Mitchie's worried about all the questions she'll get, we were wondering if there was anything you could do to… maybe help her avoid the questions, at least until tomorrow?" Alex asked. Mrs Rush nodded slowly.

"Well, Ms. Russo, I can see why Mitchie doesn't want to answer lots of questions, but the only way she can avoid them for the day is by not going to her lessons." She explained. I nodded, looking at the floor.

"She can stay in my room with me, I'll be teaching, but she can do her work in my room, whilst I teach my classes." Alex said. I looked up, hopeful.

"If that's okay with you, Mitchie, then you can do that." Mrs. Rush said, giving me a questioning look.

"Yes, Please." I said happily.

"Okay then, I'll make sure you have your mark on the register, and you can stay with Ms. Russo today, although I can't let you do that tomorrow as well." She said. I nodded, and thanked her, then we left and went to Alex's room, using the half hour we had before her home-room group came, too make out.

**Hope you liked it :D x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's part 10 of Ms. Russo, my longest fanfic yet :)**

**Mitchie's POV**

It had been 2 months since I moved into The kids home, people around school have been pretty nice to me, because they heard about my mom & dad, and even Chloe laid off for a while, but things with Chloe are back to their old ways now, she just doesn't make digs about my parents.

Things with Alex had been great, we hadn't had sex still, but we were still super close. I went to her classroom every day at lunch and morning break, and she was still taking me to and from school. My life was actually turning out to be pretty great. Me and Danni had become really close friends, and I'd become good friends with all the other kids in the home. I was getting therapy every other Friday, to help me try and get through all the abuse, and to try and stop my nightmares, which had become less and less frequent. I was now only having them around 2 or 3 times a week.

But anyway, tomorrow, was going to be an awkward day for me. My 15th birthday. I wasn't sure if Alex knew it was my birthday, I hadn't mentioned it to her before, So I didn't expect her to know.

Kara had offered me a birthday disco, but I told her I didn't want one, because I would rather just go round to Alex's to catch up on homework, like I did every Saturday. Kara had no idea I didn't really do homework.

At midnight, I was already half asleep, I didn't even remember Rocky coming up to turn the lights off to say goodnight, and happy birthday, since it was gone midnight.

The next morning, I woke up, forgetting that it was even my birthday, I only remembered when I was scared shitless by the 30 something kids, and 3 adults, jumping out at me when I went down to the living room.

I was greeted with 'Happy birthday's' and presents, which I happily opened. They were mainly clothes, except the ones from Danni, Kara, Rocky and Spencer; they all got me gift vouchers to HMV.

After opening my presents, and recovering from the shock I got earlier, I got ready for my day.

At 12.00, the door was knocked, and Alex was standing there smiling at me, waiting for me to follow her to her car, which I did.

"So, who's birthday is it?" She asked, referring to the birthday banners Kara had oh-so-conveniently put on the front door.

"Mine." I said quietly, hoping she would make a big deal.

"Oh my god! Mitchie! You should've told me, I could've taken you out somewhere! Well, we have to go shopping today." She said excitedly.

"No, Alex, I really don't wanna, I just wanna be with you." I said, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Aww… are you sure? We can go to dinner later if you want." She said, gently pushing my head off her shoulder with her hand, because she needed to move her shoulder to drive. I sat back up and nodded.

"Yep, I'm sure, I just wanna be with you." I said again. She smiled, and we drove the rest of the way to her house.

"Where's Keeli?" I asked, suddenly realising that the house was quiet for a change.

"She's staying with My mom for the weekend. I'm getting her back Monday, after school." She told me. I nodded, and cuddled up next to her on the couch. I leant up to kiss her, and the next thing I knew, our clothes were thrown on the floor.

It was better with Alex than with my dickhead of a dad. With Alex, it was by choice, it was slow, and careful, she wasn't just thinking of herself, she was thinking of me as well, which was something I wasn't used too, but something I liked.

"Wow, talk about birthday sex." I said, smirking. We were laying on her couch, cuddled up again, completely naked. Her fingers were absent minded-ly twirling the ends of my hair, when I remembered something.

"Alex, do you mind washing your hands before you play with my hair? I know where those fingers have been." I said, jokingly. She giggled, and carried on playing with my hair.

"M-Mitchie?" She whispered. She sounded shy, I don't know why, she was scaring me from her shyness.

"Yeah 'Lex?" I asked, too lazy to say her full name, obviously tired from our previous actions, and trust me, you would be too.

"I… I love you." She said quietly, kissing the top of my head. I jumped for joy… in my head at least. In reality I was comfy wrapped in her arms. I smiled hugely, and desperately wanted to tell her I loved her too, but I couldn't say it. I wasn't sure why, my throat had gone dry from excitement. I tried to say it back, and eventually managed.

"I love you too, 'Lex, I really do." I whispered, hoarsely.

We fell asleep at some point. It was a comfortable sleep, we were squashed together on the couch, but I didn't mind.

We were awoken a few hours later by a loud banging on the door. Alex quickly sat up and ran up the stairs, coming back down a few seconds later with two dressing gowns. She tossed one to me, and put the other one on, walking over to answer the door.

She obviously didn't expect it to be Kara.

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm sorry, I know it's short, but oh well.**

**REWIEVS MAKE ME WRITE MORE! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I hope you enjoy this. It's where all the drama officially starts :D**

"Erm… Alex, Hey, is Mitchie here? It's just that… Mitchie's supposed to be back in 20 minutes, she's missed dinner, I know it's her birthday, but the rules still can't be lifted." I heard Kara say from through the door. I quickly pulled the dressing gown on, knowing she would be coming in to get me.

I forgot to hide our clothes which were still on the floor when Kara walked in.

She smiled at me, and then her eyes fell to the floor, and she gasped.

"Mitchie! What're your clothes doing on the floor?" Kara asked me calmly. I tried my hardest to think of an excuse, but I couldn't think of one. I looked at Alex, who I could also tell was looking for an excuse. "Is this what I think it is?" Kara asked me again.

"What do you think it is?" Alex asked cautiously.

"I think it looks like you two have slept together. Correct me if I'm wrong." She quickly added. We both looked to each other, then to the floor, then to Kara.

"O-Okay… I don't really know how to deal with this… I have to… I have to call the police, I know that." She said slowly, probably considering her options. My eyes widened, and I quickly jumped up off the couch and wrapped my arms around Alex's waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed the top of my head.

"Kara… please… you can't… I love Alex, please don't take her away from me." I whispered quietly. Kara shook her head, and I'm pretty sure I felt Alex shake her head too.

"Mitchie, Kara has to call the police… even though we _both_ wanted what we did, and even though this is love… it was still illegal, and we still got caught." Alex told me. Tears started leaking from my eyes. For some reason, Alex seemed totally calm.

"Alex… why are you so calm about this?" I asked quietly.

"I guess I always knew we would get caught, I just didn't wanna stop… because I didn't wanna lose you… I love you." She told me, tears coming to her eyes as well.

"But now you're gonna lose me anyway." I whispered, knowing what she was gonna say next. She nodded slowly, and she let a few tears flow from her eyes. Kara smiled at me sympathetically, and I swear, she looked like she was about to cry as well.

"I'm so sorry, you two. I can tell that you're serious about being in love… but it's what I have to do… Alex, you can understand, can't you? Being a teacher and all?" She asked, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Alex nodded, and Kara dialled the dreaded number.

"I need to report an adult having sex with an underage girl… yes… yes, they're both here now… 23 Bartlett Avenue… Okay… T-thanks." And she ended the call. Alex tightened her grip on me, and kissed my head. I felt her move her hand and take something out of her pocket, putting it in mine.

"Read it later." She whispered. Kara obviously didn't hear, she was just watching the exchange.

"I-I love you… so much…" I whispered through my tears.

"I know… I know… I love you too." She said, stroking my hair.

She pulled away from me, and gave me a long, lingering kiss. Just then, the doorbell was rung, and Kara walked to answer it. She came back in, followed by two police officers. Alex pulled away from me, and moved away towards the police officers.

"Alexandra Russo, I'm arresting you on suspicion of rape, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you will later rely on in court." The tall, dark haired police-man told her, putting handcuffs on her wrists. She didn't say anything; she just kept looking at me. She mouthed 'I love you' before being lead out of the house and, I'm guessing, to a police car.

"Mitchie? We need you and Kara to come down to the station with us to give statements, please follow us." The blond haired police woman said, leading me and Kara to a silver car. Kara sat in the front, and I sat in the back. The ride was silent, except from Kara occasionally apologising to me for telling on us.

We were lead into one of the interview rooms, the same interview room me and Alex were in when they had to ask me about my parents. Kara came in with me, she was gonna be interviewed separately later, but I needed to have an adult present whilst they asked me questions.

"Mitchie, how many times has your teacher raped you?" The police officer that was interviewing us asked me.

"She didn't rape me. She didn't force me into it, so it wasn't rape. Rape is what my dad did to me, Rape is forced. With Alex it was sex. No-one was forced." I told him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"It was rape. Alexandra was your teacher, and is an adult, which makes it rape, Whether it was forced or not. Now, I'll ask you again; How many times has your teacher raped you?" He asked me, staring straight into my eyes.

"That was the first time, but like I said, it wasn't rape." He ignored my last sentence, and carried on asking me more questions, like how long it had been going on for, how it started, and if I knew of any other 'previous relationships between her and studens.'

"Okay, thank you for your help, Miss Torres, if you would like to wait in here whilst we question Kara." He said, leading me into the same room I was in when I met Kara. I nodded, and lay down on the couch. It was around 1.00 AM but the time I'd gotten in there, and I was extremely tired. As hard as I tried to stay awake, I couldn't fight it for what felt like 10 minutes, and I fell asleep.

"Mitchie… Mitchie, wake up… We're going back home now." Kara said, shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes, and saw her tired face smiling weakly at me. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I didn't remember much, I just remembered the police coming and taking Alex away. I didn't recognise the room until around half a minute after I'd sat up.

"Come on, we're going home." Kara whispered, standing up. I stood up off the couch, and followed her silently to her car, which had somehow gotten from Alex's house to the police station; I guessed that one of the police officers drove it.

"Kara?" I asked quietly, once we were about 5 minutes from the kids home. She made a kind of humming sound, probably too tired to actually tell me she was listening. "What's gonna happen to Alex? Where is she?" I asked quietly, hoping she heard me. She answered me, which signalled she did.

"I don't know, sweetie. I know she was arrested, she's probably getting kept in a cell for the time being, and she'll most likely have a court hearing, then be sentenced." She explained to me. I was fighting the urge to cry again as we pulled into the car-park of the kids home.

"Mitchie… Kara called us and told us what happened with Alex, are you okay?" Rocky asked me. Spencer, Rocky, Kara and Jasmine were all sitting on the couch opposite me. Spencer had made me a hot chocolate, and I was drinking it, fighting the urge to be sick, not because of the hot chocolate, because I knew I'd probably never see Alex again.

"Yeah, I guess… I just… I didn't wanna lose her… she's all I had left… But she made me feel like everything was okay. I love her." I whispered. I yawned loudly, and rubbed my eyes.

"I think you should go to bed kiddo, it's 3.25, you can sleep in here tonight, 'cause you'll wake Danni up if you go to your bed. We'll make sure none of the kids come in and wake you up in the morning, okay?" Rocky asked me. I nodded, and him, Jasmine, Kara and Spencer all left. I guessed they went to bed, and Jasmine went home to bed. I lay down, and 2 minutes later, Rocky came in with my pillows and blanket, which he put over me. I fell asleep straight away.

I woke up the next day at 2, It wasn't by choice, Spencer was shaking me, telling me someone was on the phone for me. I sat up, and took the phone out of his hand.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice rough from just waking up.

"Hey Mitchie." It was Alex. I smiled uncontrollably.

"Alex! Oh my god! Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I got to make one phone call, so I decided to call you. I need to tell you 3 things." She said. There was a lot of noise in the background, people were shouting, laughing, and it sounded like something smashed as well.

"Okay, go for it." I said, just happy to be hearing her voice.

"Look, I need you to tell Kara to find out which Kids home Keeli's been put in, and get her transferred to yours, so that you're with her." She said, hopefully. I agreed, and said I would see what I could do, and Alex carried on. "As well, I needed to tell you that my court date is in 2 weeks, and starts at 9AM, at the crown court. You're welcome to come if you want to. And the third thing… I love you." She told me. I smiled at her words.

"Of course I'll be there, and I love you too, Alex." I said, as happy as could be expected, given the situation.

"I have to go now, I only got five minutes, bye. I love you." She told me.

"I love you too… B…" The line went dead before I could finish saying 'Bye'.

I put the phone back on the hook, and went to Kara's office, I knocked her door, and she called me in. She smiled sadly at me and pointed to an empty seat for me to sit down in. I returned her sad smile, and then explained to her about Keeli. She said that she'd see what she could do.

I left Kara's office, and went to my room. Danni wasn't in there; I guessed she'd gone out. Once I sat on my bed, I heard paper rustling from underneath me. It was then that I remembered about the piece of paper that Alex had given me before she was taken away. I pulled it out of my pocket, and un-crumpled it.

_Mitchie,  
I knew this would happen, I didn't know how soon, so I wrote this note, ready, I just hope I remember to give it to you.  
Anyway, I need you to know, that being was you, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even Rob (Keeli's dad. RIP.) I know we should've stopped this, before we got caught, but at the end of the day, we didn't.  
I just need you to know, that no matter what happens, I don't regret any of it. And I love you.  
I always will._

_All my love, forever and always;  
Alex xox_

The note brought a tear to my eye, and I wondered what would happen to her in court.

**I hope you liked it :D x I think the next one will be my last chapter. Thanks for reading, now how about a few reviews? Eh? Eh? x**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, here's the LAST CHAPTER to Ms. Russo Rewritten. I hope you like it ;D**

**I don't own the song; it's by Demi Lovato; I'm just borrowing it for this fic, I hope she don't mind ;D**

**And Demi & Selena, Although I'm almost certain you're not reading this; if you are, I wanna tell you.  
GET TOGETHER & COME OUT ALREADY! WE CAN ALL SEE YOUR IN LOVE! x**

It was the day of Alex's court trial. Keeli was sitting in my room, still trying to find out why she was in the 'big scary house' and not at home with her mommy. She'd been asking me since she moved in a week ago, after Kara pulled some strings. Keeli got scared most nights, she said that the girl she shared her room with, Emily, was always asleep when she was scared, so she would come into our room and crawl in with me.

Since Alex had been arrested, I'd moved to Tribeca high, where all the other kids in the home went to… well, the younger kids went to Tribeca elementary school, which included Keeli, who, was not happy about leaving her old school.

"Mitchie? Are you ready to go?" Rocky asked, poking his head around the door, smiling at me. I nodded, and jumped down off my bed. Keeli jumped down as well, and I caught her in my arms. I put her down, and she ran off to her room. We decided not to take her to court, because it would be too hard for her to see her mother taken away.

Rocky was wearing a suit, and it was the smartest I'd ever seen him looking to be honest. Between the adults, they had agreed that I got along best with him, so he should take me. We arrived at the court-rooms five minutes late, it had already started, Alex was standing in the dock, and despite her tough front, I could tell she was scared as hell.

The court hearing was all a massive blur to me, And by the time it was 'adjourned for lunch', I felt like we'd been there for days. I didn't mind though, I got to see Alex, and although I couldn't talk to her, I got to see her, which at the time, was enough for me.

Lunch ended, and we went back to the court rooms. I only remembered the last 10 minutes of the hearing.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked. The head of the jury stood up, and nodded.

"We find the defendant, Alexandra Russo, guilty, of rape." She said. My world shattered then and there. I'd been ready for this, but I didn't think it would actually happen. Tears flooded from my eyes, and Rocky put an arm around me to stop me from falling from the seat to the floor.

"I hereby charge you, Alexandra Russo, guilty of rape. Your sentence is 8 years, however, your sentence will be halved on account of good behaviour. Take her away." The judge said, hitting his hammer thing on the stand. Two police officers went up behind Alex, and took her down some stairs, and out of the room, but before she went, she shouted at me.

"Mitchie! I love you!"

"I love you too Alex. I always will!" I shouted back, drawing attention to myself, but for the first time in my life, I didn't care that people were staring at me, I didn't care that people were seeing me cry. I didn't care, I couldn't care. My world had shattered, and there was no way of putting it back together.

We went back to the home, and it was then that I realised, I had to be strong, I had to be strong for Keeli. Her mom had just been sent to prison, and I had to do everything I could to stop her finding out. She smiled at me brightly when we got in. I couldn't bring myself to smile back at her, so I just ruffled her hair.

Alex went to prison, there was nothing I could do, so I had to at least pretend I was okay, not for me. But for Keeli.

**4 and a half years later.**

It was 4 and a half years since my world was shattered, and my life was okay-ish. I had turned 18 over 2 years ago, and straight away moved out of the kids home, I took Keeli with me as well, it took around 2 months, but she was able to move in with me after. Now, I was 19, and Keeli was 12. Everything was okay, Keeli knew that her mom was in prison by now, and she also knew why. She didn't seem to mind. We were great financially as well, because when I was 16, I was 'discovered', and by the time I was 17, I had an album out, and it had gone double platinum in the first month. So, yeah, we had _plenty_ of money.

There was the problem of love though. I hadn't met anyone else that I could be bothered with. I'd been on 2 dates since Alex went to prison, and I cut both of them short. Once date was with Hannah Montana, and the other date was with Taylor Swift, both very famous girls, but I didn't want either of them. I only wanted Alex. But it didn't matter that I didn't want them anyway, because after the dates, Hannah and Taylor got together.

"Now, I know that was supposed to be the last song of the night, but I wrote another one recently, And I want you lot to hear it for your reactions. I hope you like it. This is called 'One two three four goodbye', it's about a girl who I lost years ago, and I still love her, and I still miss her, I hope you like it." I said into the microphone. The crowd cheered, and I started strumming my guitar.

_Take Care of yourself darling,  
I guess, I guess this is goodbye.  
Tomorrow's coming quicker than yesterday came today, I guess this is goodnight,.  
Cause' We've all got one night together, so lets start the party.  
You know we rocked, promise you won't forget about me.  
So these moments spent are coming to an end, I'm counting seconds,  
Till' next time again._

_Listen. One Two Three Four Five... Six Seven Eight Nine,  
We couldn't change it if we tried.  
One Two Three Goodbye.  
We all said before, our time is here,  
But it never meant a thing until we all began to tear.  
& I'll be acing before and after we depart,  
From remembrances from the very start.  
The grand memories together [laughs]_

_the grand memories together,  
Now here I am, it's your song I'll be singing,_

_Your the voice I heard inside my head.  
These moments spent are coming to an end,_

_I'm counting seconds until next time again.  
Listen. One Two Three Four Five, Six Seven Eight Nine,_

_we couldn't change it if we tried, One Two Three Four Goodbye.  
We've raised our voices,_

_we've followed our dreams,  
One thing I will be to us, I will never be too cool, for Camp Rock Three.  
These memories are coming to an end,_

_I'm counting seconds until next time again.  
Listen. One Two Three Four Five... Six Seven Eight Nine,  
We couldn't change it if we tried._

_One Two Three Four Goodbye._

I finished the song, and was almost in tears as I thought about Alex. It was like that after most concerts, as most of my songs were about her, so therefore, brought back memories, which made me sad, knowing I'd never see her again. I ran off the stage, and hugged Keeli, who, as usual, told me I 'did good tonight.'

We decided to go to Mcdonalds for dinner, since it was 9.00, and Keeli was getting hungry, and I didn't feel like cooking.

We walked in, and a few people stared at me, but it wasn't as many people as we'd expected. We got to the front of the queue, and I gasped when I saw who was serving us.

"Welcome to Mcdonalds, can I take your order?" She didn't even look up, but I knew it was her, just from her voice, but I don't think Keeli noticed.

"Alex?" I asked quietly, almost scared of her looking up, just in case I was wrong, but she looked up, and broke out in a huge smile.

"Mitchie?!" She asked. I nodded, and looked at her, she didn't look any different, her eyes still had a sparkle, her smile still made me melt inside, and her face still made me want to look at her forever.

"Oh my god… It's you… you're here… you're… how are you here?" I asked, so happy to see Alex again.

"I got let out after 4 and a half years cause of good behaviour." She told me, quickly looking at the man in the back, who was shooting her a 'get your ass back to work' look. "I have to carry on working… can I take your order?" She asked. I looked to Keeli, who was no longer there, she'd gone to get a seat in the corner. I waved her over, and she came back to me.

"Two McChicken sandwich meals, with diet cokes please." I said, not wanting to get her fired.

"Okay, I'll bring them over to you when they're done, have a seat. And by the way, if you can take half an hour eating your food, My shift ends in 25 minutes, so we can maybe go somewhere." She said. I nodded, and we went and sat at the corner table.

"Who was that, Mitchie?" Keeli asked.

"You'll see." I said, smirking at her. He looked confused, but shrugged it off. 5 minutes later, Alex came over with our food. She placed it on the table, and obviously didn't notice Keeli.

"So… erm… do you know how Keeli is?" Alex asked me, pretending to be busy setting the food out on the table.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I asked, pointing to Keeli, who was sitting across from me, obviously confused as to why the 'stranger' knew her name.

"Oh my god! Keeli! I've missed you so much! I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again!" Alex said, obviously happy. Keeli took around 2-3 seconds to realise that the woman in front of her, was in fact, her mom.

"Mom? Oh my god!" She said, quickly wrapping her arms around Alex's unsuspecting neck.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back. I've missed you both so much." She said happily.

"Russo! Get back to work!" The man from before said from behind Alex, forcing her out of her embrace with Keeli.

"Do you know what?! Alex, sit down." I told her. The man looked annoyed at me. "Do you know who I am?" I asked him. He shook his head, but then after he'd really looked at me, he nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Torres, please, forgive me. Alex, you can finish your shift now." He said, smiling at me. I nodded, and thanked him. I also ended up signing a napkin for him.

"Wow, people know who you are… Why for?" She asked me. I told her about my singing career, and that I'd just finished a concert, and that I was currently number one in the charts with 'Here we go again', and that my album, 'here we go again', had gone quintuple platinum since I released it last month.

"Wow… great job growing up, Mitchie." She said, taking my hand from across the table, where she was sitting next to Keeli.

I smiled, and we started talking, catching up with each other.

"You know, you shouldn't be working here… you should come work for me… I kinda need a new manager anyway, I fired mine last week after she told me I had to start writing songs about boys, because I was 'setting a bad example to kids' by writing about girls… well… _a_ girl." I said. Her smile dropped.

"Oh… you got a new girlfriend?" She asked sadly.

"No… I could never get a new girlfriend… you're the object of most of my songs. I love you, like I said… I love you and always will. No matter what." I told her. She smiled, and leant across the table to kiss me, but quickly pulled away as soon as our lips met.

"Wait… Mitchie… we can't do this… You're too young… I'm sorry." She whispered, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Alex, I'm not the 15 year old girl anymore, I'm 19, It's fully legal. No one can stop us." I told her. Her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Oh, yeah, god, I keep remembering you as the shy 15 year old. Well… I guess we can do this then, and for the record, I still love you too. Don't ever forget it." She said, pulling me back in for another kiss. This time it was Keeli that made us stop.

"Erm… guys… I'm really glad you're together again and stuff, and I'm so incredibly happy that I've got my mom back… But do you mind, oh, I dunno… GETTING A ROOM?" She asked sarcastically. We giggled, and rested our foreheads together.

For the first time in over 4 years, I felt like everything was gonna be alright. I felt content.

I was happy.

**So, it's over. I hope you liked it ;D**

**Reviews? x**


End file.
